KFP Interviews
by alicehatter239
Summary: I am interviewing my favorite characters in Kung Fu Panda, and some of them end up admitting things they really hoped wouldn't be brought up...
1. Interview with Po

**Hi! I'm baaaack! Sorry I haven't updated my other Kung Fu panda story in forever…**

**Okay, first, before we get this started, I want to take this moment to tell you to….**_**GO READ "**__**The Yin and the Yang" **__**BY FFcrazy 15 PLEEEEAASSEE! IT WOULD MEAN THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU WOULD! IT'S LIKE THE BEST STORY EEEVVVEEEERR!**_

**Just go read that and I think it's a win/win for me, the reader, and FFcrazy15! **

**Oh, and also read KFP Drabbles by Awesome-Sauce21**

**Now, this story will have Po/Tigress in it! **

**Summary: I am interviewing my favorite characters in Kung Fu Panda (I am the cameragirl), and some of them end up admitting things they really hoped wouldn't be brought up...**

**So, that's it! I hope you enjoy these!**

**Interview One: Po**

Name: Po Ping

Meaning of name: Precious Peace

Title as a Kung Fu Master: Master Po, the Dragon Warrior

Species: Giant Panda

Age: 27

Hobbies: Kung Fu, hanging out with the Furious Five, spending time with Dad

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Song: Twist and Shout (American)

Favorite Pass Time: Sparring with Tigress…

Best Friend: Tigress

_Now that we've covered the basics, Let's move on to my conversations with Po, shall we?_

Me: OH MY GOSH! PO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY TALKING TO THE PO! Ahem…Pardon me. As you can tell, I'm a _huge _fan!

Po: I think I figured that out…nice to know that I've got such…enthusiastic fans!

Me: Yep! And this fangirl has a few questions for you. By the way, my name is Mo. But first, a warning: some of these questions may be a bit personal. Are you alright with that?

Po: Yeah, I guess. Hey, what are you?

Me: I'm a white tiger. But I will do the asking of questions here!

Po: Okay…Shoot.

Me: Hmm…Oh! Why is Tigress your best friend if she treats you so horribly?

Po: She actually doesn't treat me that bad. During our battle with Shen, we got a lot closer. Ever since then she's been a lot nicer to me. Not that she doesn't torment me every once in a while, but I really don't mind it. She's my best friend because I spend more time with her than I do anybody else and I can really talk to her about stuff. Plus, she's totally AWESOME!

Me: I see…Okay, here's one. How often do you visit your Dad?

Po: Well, sometimes he visits me and sometimes I visit him. I'd say that I go down to his noodle shop at least twice a week. He's old, I don't wanna neglect him. As eccentric as he is, I love him.

Me: That's good! I love my dad, too. But he's not that old…Anyway, onto the next question! Hmm…Heh, heh…I've got a good one…What is your relationship with Master Tigress?

Po: What? I already told you, she's my best friend! What more is there…?

Me: Oh, Po. Poor, sweet, naïve Po. There is _so _much more going on there.

Po: What in the gods name are you talking about?

Me: I'm talking about the fact that you're in love with Tigress!

_At this point, Po's face became increasingly red._

Po: HUH? What? That's crazy!

Me: Yeah, well, so are Mr. Pants and me!

Po:Mr. Pants…? Uh, never mind! Can we just move onto the next question?

Me: Not until you answer this one truthfully!

Po: I'm _telling _you, I'm not in love with Tigress!

Me: Po, anyone with eyes can see that you are _clearly _head over heals for her! Just admit it!

Po: I won't admit anything that isn't true, Mo!

Me: YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! YOU JUST WON'T DEAL WITH IT! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TIGRESS, DAGNABBIT!

Po: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?

Me: Many things! Now please, Po! For the greater good of all the Tipo fans out there, just admit that you're in love with Tigress! We _know_ that you two hugged each other, and Tigress almost _never_ shows any signs of affection! You love her, don't you?

_Po's face started to actually soften up, obtaining that dreamy look in his eyes. I could tell he was thinking about Tigress. I wasn't about to stop when I was this close!_

Po: Well…Um…

Me: Yes?

Po: I…Ugh. Fine. I admit, I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Tigress.

Me: FINALLY! YOU ADMIT IT! I WIN! MUAHAHA!

Po: What exactly did you win?

Me: The argument we just had! Dude, do you realize what this will do for Tipo fans everywhere? Their curiosity will be put to rest! Well, not completely…But yeah!

Po: Fine, you got your answer.

Me: Sooo…why exactly do you love her…?

Po: Ugh! You never stop, do you?

Me: Nope! Never!

Po: Whatever…I love her because…Well, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met, she actually cares about me, she's got a great personality, believe it or not. And I every time I even think about her, I feel light headed.

Me: Awe! That is so cheesily romantic!

Po: Wait…Tigress isn't gonna see this, right?

**Remember the three R's! Read, Review, and Recycle! **

**Oh, and sorry for any spelling mistakes I made. The laptop I'm using doesn't have spell check…**


	2. Interview with Tigress

**Okay, here I am again with a new…thingy. I'm glad you guys all liked the first interview with Po ^.^ **

**I have to say, I'm so blessed to know that one of the most amazing writers ever, FFcrazy15, likes my stories! I still find that hard to believe! As he/she mentioned in his/her last chapter of The Yin and the Yang, we constantly fight over who the better writer is. I still think he/she is! Don't question it, Crazy!**

**And, um…well, one of you left a review saying that these types of fanfictions are not allowed. I did check that, and I see that you were correct. I'm going to try to put this into a regular story format, now. I'm sorry if you don't like it as much as the original version. I get really worried sometimes D:**

**Oh, and also, FFcrazy15 gave me permission to use his/her version of Tigress's backstory in this if I needed to, and his/her name for Tigress. They're so nice :D**

**I'm rambling, so I'm just gonna move onto the interview.**

**Interview Two: Tigress**

Name: Tigress

Correction. _Real_ Name: Ugh…Lien-hua

Meaning of Name: Lotus Flower

Title as a Kung Fu Master: Master Tigress

Species: Tiger

Age: 26

Hobbies: Practicing Kung Fu, learning how to cook with Po, spending time with the rest of the Five

Favorite Color: Red

Favorite Song: The Moon Represents My Heart

Favorite Passtime: Sparring

Best Friend: Po

_We are now going to move onto my conversation with Tigress…_

I sat in front of Master Tigress, not moving. I was much too excited to move. My head was reeling, not comprehending that I was actually sitting in front of THE Tigress…

"Oh…my…gods," I almost started hyperventilating, "It's…Holy shoes…I don't believe this! I'm interviewing Master Tigress of the Furious Five! You have no idea what an honor it is to meet you, Tigress!" I stood from the seat that was placed in the small room, along with the one Tigress was seated on, and bowed respectfully.

"Thank you," she smiled, "I'm glad to be here. It's quite interesting meeting a white tiger, in all honesty. Er, I hope you don't take that offensively…"

"Not at all, Master Tigress! I enjoy being a white tiger," I beamed, "Um, pardon me for being so eccentric. It's not everyday that I get to meet and talk with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. I was extremely excited when I got to interview Po, almost as excited as I am to meet you! You're my favorite out of the Furious Five."

Tigress seemed to blush a little, but it was hard to tell considering she was covered in fur. "I'm flattered. But you have me at a disadvantage. I still don't know your name!"

"Oh!" I blushed this time, "The name's Mo!"

"Nice to meet you," she smiled warmly.

"Pleased to meet you, too! Now, how about we move onto those questions?"

"Fine with me."

"Okay! But first, a warning: some of these questions may be a bit personal. Is that alright?" I asked carefully.

She thought about it for a moment before speaking. "I…I suppose."

"Sweet. Alrighty then…First question…Ah! Here's one: I am one of the few people who know about what happened during the battle of Tia Lung and the battle of Shen. Can you tell me what were the main things going through your mind when Po was fighting Shen after you told him to stay behind while you and the other four tried to go and stop him?" I leaned forward slightly.

Tigress visibly shrunk back a bit, clearly not liking to think about that day. Slowly, she opened her mouth. "They…They weren't the best thoughts. At first, I was extremely angry with him for disobeying my orders. Then, when I noticed that Shen was not only physically hurting him, I started to become frightened. I started thinking, _Come on, Po! Fight harder!_ And then…the cannon ball hit him, and I know that I have never been more scared in my entire life than I was at that moment. I remember screaming "_NO!" _and then hearing nothing but my own breathing and seeing nothing but Shen. I wanted to kill him so badly…"

"Okaaaay," I drawled. I could tell she was having trouble talking about this. Heck, I would be close to tears, too! "That's all I need for an answer. Sorry, I didn't think of the consequences when I asked the question."

"It's fine," she gave me a half smile, "It was an emotional time for all of us."

"Yeah," I muttered, "Especially for you…"

"What?" she hissed. Apparently her hearing is better than I thought.

"Nothing!" I jumped back a bit, "Nothing at all! Why don't we move onto the next question?"

"I suppose," she eyed me suspiciously.

"My next question is…" I thought for a minute, "Eh, it's not the best question, but it's the only thing I can think of at the moment. Why do you want to learn to cook so badly?"

"Well, I'm good at a lot of things, but cooking has always been the one thing I was bad at. Even ask Viper, I blew up the kitchen at one point just trying to make rice. So when Po and I got closer, I decided to ask him for cooking lessons. Might as well learn from the best."

"Do you like cooking with Po?" I asked.

"I do. It's sometimes actually really fun. It's kind of a stress reliever for both of us. I've gotten better with my cooking, but I still need some work," She sighed.

"I have a feeling you'll get better! I mean, Po is your teacher, so it's not really possible for you to fail," I shrugged, "So…Um, this question is going to be one of the more personal ones, and please don't kill me for asking, but what was the worst thing that ever happened to you at the orphanage?"

She winced a little when I asked that, "The worst thing…There were so many horrible things that I did at Bao Gu, but the most horrible was what happaned with me and Xiao Ping."

"Xiao Ping?"

"He was a rabbit. We were both children, and I had never had a friend before. He was in the wrong wing of Bao Gu, and he asked me what my name was. When I told him that nobody called me Lien hua, and everybody called me the monster, he became frightened. I told him that I only wanted to play, but he kept backing up towards a window away from me. I tapped him, thinking that I had done it lightly, because I wanted to play tag. That little tap caused him to stumble backwards through the window and fall to the ground…he was killed instantly. It was all my fault…" Now she really had tears in her eyes.

"Tigress, it wasn't your fault. You were small and didn't know how to control your strength at the time. If Po were here, I'm sure he wouldn't think it was your fault, either," I said softly.

"I…I know. It's just hard not to live with the guilt of that day. I'm sorry," she blinked her eyes once, and the tears were gone. "What's the next question?"

"Um…Oh!" I smiled evilly. Now to get Tigress to admit the same thing Po did, "What's your relationship with Po?"

She blinked again, confused, "What? Like I said before, he's my best friend."

"I would think that Viper would be your best friend, Tigress. You've known her much longer than Po," I said.

"Just because I've known her longer doesn't mean she's my best friend. She's my closest friend in the Furious Five, but not my best friend. Po is someone I can really talk to, and he doesn't hate me because I have a horrible past."

"I know that, but…I'm just going to get straight to the point. Tigress, I'm convinced that you're in love with Po," I said quickly.

She stared at me for a moment, her face going completely blank. Her eye twitched a little. "What…What are you _talking_ about? I'm not in love with Po! It's not possible! We're two entirely different species!"

"You know, there's a quote that talks about how love can conquer everything, even a drastic difference in species. You don't fall in love with a gender, or a species, or an age, you fall in love with a person. So Tigress, it's alright to admit that you're in love with Po!" I smiled brightly.

"What is there to admit? I'm not in love with Po!" she defended. I looked at her, and saw the slightest hint of hesitation on her face. She was lying.

"I saw that!" I pointed at her face, "You're lying, Tigress! I can tell! I'm really good at telling if someone is lying, and it's written all over your face!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mo? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH PO!" she yelled. I looked at her surprisingly.

I decided to yell back, "STOP DENYING IT! WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU ARE SO TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH THAT LOVEABLE BALL OF FUR!" It's true! He's so fluffy…

"Ugh, if you want me to tell the truth, fine. Here's the truth: I'M. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. PO." She tried.

"You realize that you're not fooling anyone, right?" I yawned. "You just don't have the guts to admit it. Looks like Tigress really isn't that hardcore after all. I mean, considering you actually hugged Po, I say that you have a huge soft spot for him."

She opened her mouth to say something, but stopped and sat back down. Her face softened, just as Po's had when I interviewed him.

"I…You really are determined, aren't you?" she asked.

"Totally. I'd go to the ends of the earth to get you to admit it," I chuckled.

"I guess I should stop pretending, then," she sighed. I smiled brightly, "I realized it during the battle with Shen. I couldn't stand the thought of loosing him. I wanted to kill myself just from thinking of it. I can't really help but feel light headed when I'm with him or think of him."

I sniffed, "That's sooooo sweet! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW IT!" I squealed.

Tigress chuckled, but that look was wiped off of her face as soon as realization hit her.

"Um…Mo?" she said.

"Yes?" I squeaked, doing a little happy dance in my seat.

"Po isn't going to see this, is he?"

**Review, my fellow readers! Thank you :D**


	3. Interview with Crane

**First, before I do anything else: OH MY GOODNESS! THIRD INSTALLEMENT OF THE EYE OF THE DRAGON AND THE YIN AND THE YANG! FFCRAZY15 YOU ARE MY HEEERRROO! I WILL FOREVER LOVE YOU! GO CHECK IT OUT PEOPLE!**

**Ahem. Now that my rant for that is done, I would like to take this moment to say….um…I'm not exactly sure, honestly. **

**I'm home from my vacation! And I have to work on my Summer break homework…ugh…**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews :DDD**

**Enjoy ^.^**

**Interview Three: Crane**

Name: Ming-hoa

Meaning of Name: Bright, shining and elite

Title as a Kung Fu Master: Master Crane

Species: Red Crowned Crane

Age: 24

Hobbies: Practicing Kung Fu, spending time with the rest of the Five and Po, writing

Favorite Color: Blue

Favorite Song: Song of the Dragon

Favorite Past Time: Writing

Best Friend: Viper

_Moving onto the conversation with Crane…_

I, once again, sat in front of one of the masters in the Furious Five. I stared intently at him, trying to evaluate him.

"Is…there something wrong?" he asked worriedly when I didn't speak.

"Hmm…No, no, there is nothing wrong at all," I waved my hand in a dismissive manner. I felt like being a bit sophisticated. Hey, I have my moments, "I'm still trying to figure out if this is all real or just a dream."

"I'm pretty sure it's not a dream…" he replied.

I nodded my head slowly, "Yes, I think I'm catching up to that. Forgive me; I just can't believe that any of this is happening. I mean, I get to interview the Dragon Warrior and master Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five! Who wouldn't be excited? Crazy people, that's who!"

"Crazy…right…" I heard Crane mutter.

"Hey, watch it!" I narrowed my eyes, "I know I'm crazy! You don't have to tell me!" Ah, screw being sophisticated. "By the way, my name is Mo."

"Mo? What does that mean?"

"Don't have a clue," I said, examining my claws.

"Okay…so, do you wanna ask me some questions, or what?" he asked slowly. Somehow he struck me as the type of person who's a bit awkward to have a conversation with.

"Sure do!" I beamed, "Master Crane, your first question is…Do you ever still think about Mei Ling?"

Crane blushed, "Sure I do. Sometimes I think I might even be in love with her. Don't tell any of the others, but she actually lives not too far from the Jade Palace. I go and visit her sometimes."

"Do you ever think that she could be in love with you?" I asked.

"Not likely, considering she has a boyfriend. She doesn't talk much about him, though. I'm not sure why that is…" he trailed off.

"I think I know," I mumbled to myself. He didn't seem to hear me, "So, moving on…Here's one: How did you come to be accepted into Shifu's training at the Jade Palace?"

"Well, you know the story of how I beat the obstacle course and whatnot. Someone there who had seen me went and got Master Shifu after I had practiced some more and had me put on a little show for him. Shifu apparently thought I was good enough so he took me in to the Jade Palace."

"And you thought you were just a lonely janitor," I scoffed.

"Yeah, well, I was until Mei Ling got to me," he blushed.

"Apparently so," I squinted, "Hmmm…Next question…Okay, this one is just for my own enjoyment, and if you don't really have an answer to it, it's fine. Have you ever noticed something going on between Po and Tigress?"

He blinked, "Something going on? What do you mean?"

"I mean like have you ever noticed them acting like more than friends? Maybe Po was staring at Tigress or Tigress was checking Po out or something like that."

"Whoa…now that I think about it, I have! I constantly see Po staring at Tigress or Tigress staring at Po," he admitted.

"Ah, love. It makes us all blind…or is it that love is blind…Ah, I'm too lazy to think…" I muttered.

And…you know how I said I was sitting in a small room during my interview with Tigress? Well, I wasn't lying. I feel I should mention, I'm a bit claustrophobic, and this room wasn't doing anything to help with that.

I was noticing that it was getting really hot in there. I was sweating a lot, and I started shaking. I felt like I was going to get sick any minute, and the walls seemed to be closing in on me. I started freaking out, stretching my arms and legs out and panting. I pushed against the wall.

"Um, Mo? Are you alright?" Crane asked.

"NO! DO I LOOK ALRIGHT? I NEED OUT OF HERE! GET ME OUT! I CAN'T STAY IN THIS TINY ROOM ANY LONGER!" I screamed.

"What's going on?" He yelled worriedly over my heavy panting.

"I can't handle small spaces for longer amounts of time! LET ME OUT!" I pounded against the large locked wooden door.

_I gotta get out…Now…before I…I…_

Everything went black.


	4. Interview with Mantis

**Ello, my good readers!**

**Pardon me for not updating any of my stories whatsoever. I'm still working on the 3****rd**** chapter of **_**Pretty Sure it's a Miracle **_**. The reason for not working on this story is because I have become overwhelmed in watching InuYasha :D I just finished the 5****th**** season and I'm going to start watching the 6****th**** soon. But I will try to work on this first. **

**Oh, if any of you are InuYasha fans like me, you should go check it out this story called **_**Best Friends Since Day One**_** by Inuyasha-Breeze. It's a great story. While some spelling and grammar errors are present in it, it's so ADORABLE! Oh, but there are already 31 chapters to it, but it's not that bad ^.^" Her writing may seem a bit sketchy at first because in the first chapters there are quite a few grammar errors, but she has gotten WAY better over time. So go check it out :D**

**Now, on with the interview!**

Random Dialogue: Sam- Once upon a time there was a Carly!

Carly- Who met a wandering freak named Sam.

Sam- And one day…

Carly- The two girls drank from a filthy bucket…!

Sam- And thus was born…

Sam and Carly- ICARLY!

**Interview Four: Mantis**

Name: Zhuang

Meaning of Name: Strong, robust

Title as a Kung Fu Master: Master Mantis

Species: Praying Mantis; insect

Age: 30 **(A/N: Can we just pretend that's normal?)**

Hobbies: Kung Fu, eating Po's Secret Ingredient Noodle Soup, playing pranks on the rest of the Five

Favorite Color: Green

Favorite Song: Freeze Frame (American)

Favorite Pastime: Playing pranks

Best Friend: Monkey

_And now onto my conversation with Mantis…*shudders*_

I had recently become conscious again, thank goodness. I think that if I had woken up in that small room I would've started freaking out again.

I sat in a _bigger _room than the one before (thank the gods) on a chair in front of Mantis. I was a little apprehensive around him because…well, I hate to admit it…but I'm absolutely _terrified_ of any kind of insect. Spiders, too. I don't care if you're a freakin' master of Kung Fu, if you're a bug, I'm scared of you. I know, I know. I'm a white tiger. I shouldn't be afraid of a bug! I can't help it, though.

"Uhm…Hi, Master Mantis," I swallowed.

"Hi. Um, are you okay?" he asked.

"I…I'm good…Better than I was in that smaller room I had to interview everybody else. That was torture…I'm glad I'm out of that," I blushed a little.

"So…what's your name?" he said.

"Mo," I answered simply.

"Hm. Mo…Nice name," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Um…you're not hitting on me, are you?" My stomach flipped, but not in the good way.

"Maybe, maybe not," he laughed. I fought the urge to throw up.

"Please don't. Can we just move onto the questions?" I asked. I realized I was being rude, but it was really hard not to. As a person, Mantis is totally awesome and I love him, but being up close and personal kind of scared me. Especially since he's an insect and he's hitting on me…

"Fine," he sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere by hitting on me.

"Cool," I breathed a sigh of relief, "First question: Is eating Po's noodles really considered a hobby to you?"

He laughed, "Yeah, it is. I eat those noodles so much that it's become more of a necessity, actually."

"No kidding. I wish I could try some," I pouted.

"Maybe you could come up and visit the Jade Palace sometime and we could all eat dinner together!" he suggested.

"OH MY GODS SERIOUSLY? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME!" I screamed.

"Okay, okay! Don't go crazy on me!" He held his pinchers up.

"Oh, I've already gone _way_ beyond the realm of crazy," I said, "In fact; I think the word "crazy" is an understatement. I'm more like…a psychopathic maniac."

"Should I be scared or concerned in any way shape or form?"

"Not at all. Next question! Have you ever thought about settling down with someone? Oh, fudgeballs. Sorry, I forgot to tell you that some of these questions may be a bit personal. Oh well, too late now! Answer the question."

"That's fine. And, I have thought about it, but I don't think I'm ready to get my head eaten off yet. I want to stay with the other five for now," he explained. I shuddered to think about him getting his head eaten off…bad image….bad, BAD image! Stop poisoning my mind with your gross-ness!

"You alright?" I heard Mantis ask, making me shake my head to get that hideous image out of my mind.

"Yeah! Sorry, I tend to zone out sometimes," I shrugged, "Have _you _ever zoned out for more than five consecutive minutes…OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THAT! Sorry, saw something shiny. I feel I should mention I also have Attention Deficit Disorder."

Mantis stared at me with one eye twitching. I smiled embarrassingly, scratching the back of my head nervously.

"I…I can see that, Mo. So…um…what's your next question?" he asked.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to be asking this to almost everyone that I interview," I shook my head and sighed, "Have you noticed something going on between Po and Tigress?"

He thought for a second, and slowly began to laugh, "You know what? I have! Those guys need to get their own room or something because they flirt on a daily basis. Well, Tigress doesn't so much as flirt; she just acts differently around him than she does with us."

"Interesting…Well, Mantis, I'd like to thank you for your time. I'm sorry that I didn't have many questions for you. I'm still kind of recovering from last time," I apologized.

"No problem, Mo. See ya," he waved, zipping out the door. I sat in my chair, not moving.

"Hm, Crazy better get back soon. I desperately need someone to talk to about all of this."

**Pahaha xD There you have it, my fellow readers! The last part about "Crazy" is referring to FFcrazy15. We PM a lot (so far 129 messages) and since he/she is gone for now, I can't talk to him/her -_- **

**Again, the three R's! Read, Review, and Recycle! Thanks!**


	5. Interview with Viper

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm in the car right now on my way to up north Michigan! No internet…So by the time I am done with this I will have internet and I can post it! I hope you enjoy this installment of the Interviews! **

**Interview 4: Viper**

Name: Lin

Meaning of Name: Fine Jade; Forest

Title as a Kung Fu Master: Master Viper

Species: Tree Snake

Age: 26

Hobbies: Kung Fu, ribbon dancing, experimenting with makeup

Favorite Color: Pink

Favorite Song: Kaze Ni Naru (Japanese)

Favorite Pastime: Going down to the village on our days off

Best Friend: Tigress

_And now onto my conversation with Viper…_

_Oh, MAN! Rose would be soooo jealous if she knew I was sitting in front of Master Viper! I'll have to make sure that I get her autograph for her or something, _I thought. Master Viper was my friend Rose's favorite member of the Furious Five.

"Hey, Viper!" I said with a smile, sitting down on the chair in front of her. I pushed my tail out of the way so I wouldn't sit on it.

"Hello," she answered, returning the smile, "Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

Well, wasn't she the polite one? "You can call me Mo. Would you mind if I just call you Viper? I'm sorry, I forgot that I need to be especially formal with you guys, considering you're all famous and stuff…"

"Oh, no! That's completely fine, sister. You can just call me Viper. It's kind of nice to meet someone who will be casual with us. The only person who's really like that is Po," she explained. I nodded.

"Wait, your favorite color is pink?" I asked, looking at the papers she had filled out.

"Yes, why?" she asked confusedly.

"Um…no reason. I love the color pink! It's all…pink, and stuff…" _Yeah, right. Like I would ever wear pink, _"Anyway, let's move onto the questions. I'm kind of curious, since your best friend is Tigress, do you have a problem with her best friend being Po?"

"No, not at all," she shook her head, "She can be best friends with whomever she likes. She's still my friend, so it doesn't matter. Plus, I'm pretty sure that she has a thing for Po, and vice versa."

"THANK YOU! AT LEAST YOU KNOW!" I laughed, "I had to ask all the others if they saw anything going on between them! At least you just came out and said it!"

She chuckled, "You're welcome."

"Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?" I asked, sighing.

"Yes! I've been waiting for them to get together forever. They should just do us all a favor and go out," she smirked.

"Oh, I know, right?" I rolled my eyes, "Okay…next question! What does your dad do right now? I've heard the stories about how you defeated the gorilla with only your ribbon. After you got accepted into Shifu's training, what did he do?"

"Oh," she sighed, "He's still doing the same old thing he was before. Defeating villains, but differently than he used to. Since he doesn't have fangs anymore he doesn't use his…'Poison Fang Technique' as Po called it. I'm not entirely sure what he does to defeat villains, though. I haven't spoken to him in quite some time."

"Why not?"

"Because we are never _able _to contact one another. I've sent my father numerous messages, yet he hasn't replied to one of them," she frowned, "I sometimes wonder if something happened to him."

"Don't worry, Viper. I'm sure he's alright. If he wasn't then they would have sent a message to you telling you so," I comforted her.

"I suppose you're right," She said, giving a weak half-smile.

"Okay…Now," I started, "The third question on your interview is…Umm…Uh…Pardon me, I make these up as I go along."

"That's fine," she answered.

"What, do you gotta problem with that? Why is it so bad that I- oh, uh…Sorry about that. I thought you said something different. Heh, heh…Okay, my third question for you is…Do you have feelings for anyone at all?"

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh! Why do I keep forgetting to say this? I'm so sorry, Viper! I forgot to tell you that some of these questions might be a bit personal." I shoved my forehead into my paw.

"Oh, um…alright. That's fine, I suppose," She said, "I don't think that I have any feelings for anyone right now…"

"Are you sure?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Well…I guess I might have my sight set on someone at the moment."

"Oh? And who's that?" I was trying to be a lot calmer, at least on the outside. On the inside I was still kind of freaking out.

"C-Crane…"

_OH MY GODS! NOT GOOD! NOT GOOD AT ALL! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! NO, NO, NO, NO! _My thoughts screamed these types of things, while the only sign of disturbance I was showing on the outside was my eye twitching just the slightest bit.

"_Crane_?" I gasped. She blushed and nodded, "Viper! Why?"

"Well, he's just so…"

"Never mind! I don't wanna know why!" I waved my arms around frantically, "Oh, gods!"

"What? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"N-Nothing! I just…I just don't like the pairing of you and Crane, that's all!" I lied.

"Hmph," she huffed indignantly, "I'm sorry you brought it up, then."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! It's just…"

"Is this interview over? I'd like to leave," she groaned.

"Um, yes. Apparently it is. But first, can I get your autograph for a friend of mine?" I held out a paper and a paintbrush dipped in ink. She took them both of my paw with her tail and signed it rather gruffly.

"Here you go, enjoy your day," she said, slithering out of the room.

And I stood there, dumbstruck, as to how she could be in love with Crane, and wondering what the in the name of banana's I did wrong.

**Pahaha, sorry. I don't really like the way it turned out. I hope you guys do. :D Review!**

**Oh, and Kaze Ni Naru, Viper's favorite song, was the song played at the end of "The Cat Returns", a Japanese anime movie. It's by Studio Ghibli. That song was my favorite song for a while, and I can still remember a lot of the words to it…you should go listen to it. It's really pretty :) **


End file.
